


Waking Up

by gracefulally



Series: Caught In The Rain [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris realizes he has a decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "[Drying Off](http://archiveofourown.org/works/251665)".

Kris awakes with a slow, easy murmur that bubbles up from his chest. His environment is warm and comforting, like he’s in a heated bath of suffocating pillows. A soft, fuzzy blanket wraps him in a cocoon and prevents him from lifting his hand rub at his too-dry eyes. He settles for itching his nose against Adam’s t-shirt. Adam shudders with a compassionate chuckle.

“I feel like such a creeper for sitting here and watching you sleep,” Adam muses.

Cautious fingers nudge Kris’s forehead as they brush back Kris’s short, messy locks. Grumbling, Kris wiggles himself further into the bed. “Stop petting me,” he demands, his words muffled by the blanket covering his mouth.

Adam’s hand falls to the wayside. “Grouchy boy.”

“Whatever.”

After a yawn, the heady fog begins to clear from Kris’s mind. As he takes in his surroundings, Kris is suddenly hyper-aware of where he is and what he is doing. He’s in a bed in Adam’s home. He just slept nuzzled close to Adam, which actually wasn’t the first time but it was the only time that they had kissed beforehand. And it wasn’t just a kiss. It was _kisses_ and heat and hands in his hair, hands cupping his face, hands gripping his hips, and his own fingers climbing Adam’s back and— _oh God,_ he’s cheating on his wife.

Kris winces as his gut collapses in on itself. Reality is back. He doesn’t know how long he slept, but he’s pretty certain that his life is still snowballing toward hell. His body goes slack and he drops his head to the comforter he’s lying on. He sighs when he realizes the ceiling is easier to stare at than Adam’s face.

“I should go home,” Kris says hollowly.

Adam moves away with a wounded scoff. “Now, you come to your senses?”

“Adam,” Kris says quietly, “I’m going to be a father.”

Just saying the words makes Kris feel ill. He loves Katy and he loves kids, and he’ll likely love the two together, but…where does that leave Adam? He knows he can’t have it both ways. Someone’s heart is going to have to be broken, and it’s killing him to know that it’ll likely be Adam. He can’t leave Katy. He’s not even sure he really wants to. The problem is, he doesn’t know what this _thing_ is with Adam.

“I know,” Adam replies with a slight edge to his tone. “That’s why I told you to go home five hours ago.”

The emotional weight on Kris’s chest is heavy. His eyes squeeze shut. There are so many things he wants to say, but he’s certain none will come out right. Slowly, he untangles himself from the blanket and sits up. His legs swing off the bed so he’s sitting on the edge, with his back to Adam.

“What are we?” Kris asks quietly and wets his dry lower lip.

There’s a pause before Adam blankly replies, “We’re friends.”

“No,” Kris says, eyeing his hands. “We’re not.”

They barely know each other outside of what they shared as roommates. They have very little in common and their lives are completely different. They clash in every way Kris can think of. This shouldn’t be working out. It’s not working out. This is not how friends treat each other.

The bed shifts as Adam moves. Soon, they are sitting side-by-side. Adam softly sighs before turning to Kris. He moves cautiously to place a kiss to Kris’s cheek. Kris’s eyes flutter closed and he feels a pang in his chest, which tightens when Adam calmly says, “I love you, Kristopher.”

Kris glances up and reaches out to hold onto Adam’s hand. He bites back a smile, which Adam trades. Slumping slightly, Kris drops his head to Adam’s shoulder and sighs as he looks at their gripped hands. Adam kisses the top of his head before resting a cheek, there.

“And I will always love you,” Kris rumbles before chuckling despite himself. “As Whitney would say.”


End file.
